creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Every Creepypasta Ever
Hello, My name is Jimmy. I am going to share with you all a story about creepy things that happened when I was trying to play my favorite game, Super Mario 64. I just found the cartridge of this game on the streets. This is my favorite game. I found it on the streets, and then I tried to play it and then creepy things happened when I was trying to play my favorite game. I found the game on the streets, and then I popped that bitch on my Limited Edition Pikachu Flavor N64 only availible at Shop & Stop. Then, the game started normally. It was my favorite game, so I 100%'ed it in 3 days cus it's my favorite game. So then I noticed nothing was creepy about it, so I just went to sleep in my bed that I have been sleeping in a lot since I was 14 probably because it's a bed (duh). There were some good times in that bed. I remember me and my little brother used to sleep together in that bed and then play some N64 at night and sometimes touch bum bums. He died. Yeah, nothing creepy happened these first three days. On the fourth day, Some weird things were happening. In the first screen with Mario's head, The "press" in "Press Start" was missing. I'm very scared now because usually there's supposed to be a Press in "Press Start" but there is no "press" I know this for sure because this is my favorite game so This is automatically spooky. So then I pressed start, and then it took me to the file select menu, and that's when I noticed that there was no sound. I got my TV remote and then I pressed the volume up button and then there was sound. I really didn't get why when I pressed the volume up button the sound came on. It was right when I pressed it too... This is very weird, I know for a fact that the N64 doesn't connect with a TV remote... So then I played the game some more and then I wrote a fucking blog about this which was deleted shortly after because they just don't appreciate my swaqq. Later After, the creepiest thing happened. The Nerdy guy with the glasses who's on a cloud that represents your camera in the game was replaced with a Floating face of my dead brother. I recognized it because I love my brother. Afterwards, the game just went to a red flashing screen, and then started playing really loud noises. I didn't know how to fix this, so I tried turning off my N64, and it wouldn't turn off. Then I tried to turn off the TV. Still nothing. I tried unplugging everything, calling the electric company and asking them to turn off my electric, burning the house down and it was still doing that scary thing. Blood (Oh no!) was dripping from my TV. So then I had about enough of this and I got mad and ate a Mother Fucking Pop-Tart, Bitch. Later that day, I tried one more thing. I threw a snickers bar at my N64, and the red flashing and loud noises stopped. I knew why it stopped. It's because my N64 was just hungry. I think my dead brother was trying to teach me a lesson that I should care more for my stuff on 20 other posts in 1 hour or I'll come in your house and kill you. Don't believe me? Look up Michael Jackson. I slit his throat reel good. REEL GOOD. Category:Cringe